Joni
Joni is one of the main protagonists in the Candy Series. She made her debut in Reaching For The Stars: Friendship alongside Emilia and Mia. Biography Early Life Not much has been revealed of Joni's past, but it was mentioned in Book 1 by Joni that she and Mia have been best friends since kindergarten. Reaching For The Stars: Friendship Healthy Pretty Girls: Diet Everybody's Favourite Friend: Amity Sparkle and Shine: Hygiene Caught in the Net: Technology Hamlet's Keeper: Responsibility Happy Holidays!: Travel Girls On Guard: Self-Defence Top of the Class: Academics Starstruck!: Fandom My Little Secret: Privacy Yes, You Can!: Optimism Little Ladies: Courtesy Keeping You Waiting: Time Management Dreams Take Flight: Ambition Boys & Girls Rule!: Growing Up Kitchen Capers: Cooking A Class Effort: Leadership On Our Own: Self-Reliance Rules of Popularity: Reputation More Than Friends: Feelings Brotherly Bother: Responsibility Fruits of Friendship: Nutrition Athletic Ace: Sports The Hero's Quest: Self-Improvement Facing Our Fears: Superstitions Spick & Span: Cleanliness Stress-Busters: Stress Management Be True, Be You: Interests Saving A Spendthrift: Money Management Trainee Trouble: Perseverance Lady-in-making: Social Etiquette The Me You Don't See: Blood Angels in Action: Kindness Memory Mishap: Road Safety Banding Against Bullies: Anti-bullying Appearance Joni is shown to be a young, petite girl with fair skin and the shortest among Mia and EmiliaSeason of Blossoms: Growing Up and, like most of her friends, has a slender body figure. The most prominent features of Joni is the freckles on her face and her coral pink hair that she kept short. Just like almost all the other characters, she consistently change her clothing, but the most notable detail of her clothes is a golden star locket that was given by Mikael in Reaching for the Stars.Reaching For The Stars: Friendship, page 146 Joni is always seen wearing boyish clothes as she has a strong dislike for skirts and dresses, may because it is hard for her to do any sporty things. Despite exercising a lot, Joni is the fattest and heaviest member in Candy JEM, this is proven when Anthony calculated the BMI of his friends, hers nearly exceeded the normal range.Season of Blossoms: Growing Up, page 49 Furthermore so when she tried to wear a T-shirt which tightened around her body to the point of showing off a bit of her abdomen.Fruits of Friendship: Nutrition, page ? Personality Joni is a lively, cheerful and energetic girl who gets along with everyone compared to her best friend since kindergarten, Mia. She always seems energetic around people. Joni is an optimistic and fun-loving person, and is fiercely loyal to her friends. But sometimes she tends to display her carefree and reckless nature, which makes her a tomboy. Joni also shows rivalries with several characters, like Charles and Sofia, giving them nicknames (calling Charles a 'Chunni') or getting into fights with them, mostly verbally. Despite their common brawls and arguments with her, Joni bears no ill will, as she considers everyone she knows to be her friends. Joni's recklessness and stubbornness sometimes results in Emilia, her brother Julian and several other people to reprimand her or even hit her whenever she done something wrong. She has a straightforward mind, often tackling with problems and issues by jumping into conclusions without even acknowledging the situation first. In spite of her nature, she deeply cares for her friends and would get furious whenever something or someone hurts them. Joni likes sports, cooking and singing, being an athletic and hyperactive person, she is known for being talented in sports but average in cooking and singing. Joni's interest in singing comes when she and Mia and Emilia teamed up for the singing competition.Reaching for the Stars: Friendship While her interest in cooking is developed when she went for Chef Antone's cooking classes.Kitchen Capers: Cooking Abilities Sportsmanship Joni has displayed a high level of sportsmanship on several occasions. She was known to be strong at certain sports like volleyball, an ability which most of her classmates grew fearful of whenever Joni was playing with them. Physical Strength Joni was known to be physically adept. Others Joni was known to be capable or good in several other skills, such as cooking and singing. Although she was first introduced to be a novice at both skills, Joni has shown progress in developing and nurturing her skills in both cooking and singing. Other Media Candy Careers Card Game 1.0 and 2.0 Joni, along with many other characters, are depicted and designed in several cards as performing different types of occupations. She is designed as: * Massage Therapist * Hip Hop Dancer * Animal Trainer * Runner * Photographer Candy Cuties Joni, along with all the other characters of Candy Series are featured in the spin-off Candy Cuties Series. Joni appears in all the current volumes. Character Interview In the official 2018 fanbook, Joni was interviewed on several questions: 1. Question: '''Why do you have adzuki buns and chocolate milk for recess daily? * '''Joni's answer: '''They're what mom gives me. I heard they're the cheapest food and drink available. 2. '''Question: '''What animals would you liken Mikael and Steve to? * '''Joni's answer: '''Mikael's like a cat. He was hard to approach at first. He can be immature at times too. Steve's like an alpaca; he's carefree and loves making people happy. He also hides his troubles. 3. '''Question: So... would you prefer a cat or an alpaca? * 'Joni's answer: '''I love Hamlet! 4. '''Question: '''What's the hardest thing for you? * '''Joni's answer: '''Getting out of bed. 5. '''Question: '''You're world’s apart from your outstanding brother Julian. Do you suspect you're adopted? Is there anything similar between you both? * '''Joni's answer: '''I suspect Julian is the adopted since I'm more like my parents. Julian and I eat in the same way. 6. '''Question: '''What gives you the most joy? * '''Joni's answer: '''Being with Mia and Emilia! 7. '''Question: '''If your cooking never improves, what will you do? * '''Joni's answer: '''I'll ask Chef Antone to refund the fees I paid for his cooking lessons! 8. '''Question: '''Which do you think is your most successful dish? * '''Joni's answer: '''Bread pudding of course! It's so yummy I can't believe I made it! Trivia * Joni's idol is a fictional superhero, Monster Ranger. A parody of Power Ranger(s). * In the official Candy Series character stats, several information of Joni are revealed: ** Joni's blood type is B. ** Joni's favourite things are pineapple buns and Monster Ranger. ** Joni's hobbies are playing and being active. * Joni suffers from motion sickness, this was shown when she got dizzy when riding on a plane to Langkawi.Happy Holidays!: Travel, page 31 ** However, she was shown to be fine when riding land vehicles, such as Irwin's rented van at LangkawiHappy Holidays!: Travel, page 37 and public bus when fetching Mikael from the airport. * Joni was ranked third in the Candy Series characters popularity poll.CS character popularity poll * As of Spick & Span: Cleanliness, it was revealed that Joni suffered from ''Allergic rhintis, ''also known as ''Hay Fever. * According to the official 2018 Candy Series Fanbook: ** Joni's birthday is on November 30, hence making her a Sagittarius. ** Joni's interests are cooking and playing. ** Joni's favorite food are pineapple buns, mango pudding, chicken drumstick, chocolate banana milk and strawberry cake while her least favorite food are mushrooms, scallions, garlic, vegetables and carrots. ** Joni's strongest subject is Physical Education while her weakest subjects are all subjects except for PE. ** Positive traits of Joni include her optimism, bravery and her tendency to bring happiness to those around her. ** Negative traits of Joni include her laziness, poor skill of time management and irresponsibility. ** Joni joins the singing club in her school. ** Joni's pastimes are eating, drinking and having fun. ** Joni's favorite dressing style is sporty clothes. ** Joni's motto is "Life's about having a great time, any time!". ** Joni's personal stats are: References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Main Characters Category:Lius Category:Candy JEM Members Category:Year 5 Students Category:Sacred Hearts Primary School Students Category:Year 5 Student Category:Year 5 Category:Student Category:Siblings Category:Younger Sibling Category:Athletes